Musical Chairs
by RedAlert98
Summary: The Team plays musical chairs - it was 3AM when I thought, 'Drunk Musical Chairs' and this came to mind. No ships in this fic, just shenanigans - Rated T, funny, friends, Wally is a little sh*t - Also, info for my youtube channel inside.


"One last time; does everyone understand the rules and the objective?" Robin asked the Team while pacing in front of them, hands held behind his back like a military officer.

Wally, M'gann, Connor, Artemis, and Kaldur all nodded or said "Ya,"; Artemis and Connor were sporting similar looks of irritation, M'gann was very excited, Kaldur was just so done, and Wally seemed to find the entire situation funny, almost in a smug way. Well, perhaps he was more intuitive to how this was going to go.

"Red Tornado?" Robin asked, looking in the robot's direction.

"I understand my role," Red confirmed, standing off to the side.

"Perfect!" Robin exclaimed, "Everyone grab a chair, follow me to the training room, then make a circle!"

Everybody, minus Red Tornado and Robin, grabbed a wooden kitchen table chair and made their way to the training room.

"Remind me again why we're playing musical chairs?" Artemis growled to Wally as she drug her chair loudly behind her.

"Reflex training, Artemis!" Robin exclaimed, having heard her.

"What he said," Wally followed up, grinning cheekily.

"I think it will be fun!" M'gann offered. "Don't you think, Connor?" At this point she was just teasing him. The Boy of Steel simply grumbled.

"It will provide a team bonding activity at the very least," Kaldur added, desperately trying to find a reason to still agree to this.

They'd finally made it to the training area. The chairs were set into a circle formation, and Red Tornado pulled up a computer screen to control the music.

"Alright guys, stay two feet away from the chairs while the music is playing, and no powers. Anyone want to team up?" Robin said, and Wally winked at him. Well, there's one team down.

"Why would we want to team up, it's musical chairs," Artemis deadpanned.

Robin shrugged. "Suit yourself. Everyone in position? Hit it Red!"

There was only one track, but the catch was that Robin had combined a bunch of different song segments together to make it really long, and also to get enough variety. Red Tornado was in charge of stopping it at random intervals.

The beat of the first song brought identical scowls to Artemis' and Connor's faces,

"O _ppa Gangman Style_ " played from the speakers; Robin and Wally immediately started doing the dance as everyone began moving around the circle of chairs. M'gann was doing the lasso part of the dance, and was the only one. The music played for almost an entire minute when -

*PAUSE*

Pandemonium.

Robin and Kaldur immediately dashed for the same chair, Robin sliding into it first. M'gann got to her's next, beating out Artemis who then turned to the chair Connor was targeting; Wally pulled it out from behind them, causing the two to fall to the floor, Kryptonian on top of archer. Artemis found enough breath to yell, "Dude get OFF", while Wally sped to his chair, and Kal took the one Wally had yanked away from the fallen pair. Artemis and Connor jumped up and raced for the last seat, knocking it over in their attempt to claim it. Connor grabbed it first, hugging the toppled chair to his chest while laying on the floor, stating, "Mine."

Huffing in annoyance and a lost temper, Artemis marched up to Wally until their faces were only mere inches away. "Soon," she threatened, her eyes narrowed slits of rage. After she stalked off to sit and watch at the side, the music started and everyone once again walked around the circle of chairs.

 _"Watch me whip, watch me nae nae…"_

* * *

I have so many updates to do but this was just sitting in my folder halfway done, so I just decided to post it and make a 2 chapter deal out of things!

I made a youtube channel! I am so awkward and it is an awful first video, but my username is RedAlert98, my first video is called "intro Video" and it is the only one I have up so far. I am sorry I'm so awkward, but I was so fed up with myself at that point, it was like take 900.

I'm gonna regret this.


End file.
